The Hearthson
by Son Of Chronos
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any other characters from the PJO Universe. Let me tell you a story, a story filled with betrayal, heartbreaks, sacrifices, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Let me tell you a story, a story filled with betrayal, heartbreaks, sacrifices, and love. You see, it started a few months ago, when tragedy struck, loveable Blake—our main protagonist suffered a serious mental accident, resulting in trauma; doctors told the Hearthsons—Blake's mother and father, that their son would never be able to function correctly, but the Hearthsons never gave up hope, they knew that someone, somewhere, had been looking over their son; only if they knew… Our main protagonist recovered, albeit not 'fully', he assumed a new identity as, Percy Jackson, having forsaken his old identity. But what happens when his past soon creeps upon Blake/Percy, would they run? Or stand their ground.

6:30 a.m. Percy's alarm rang throughout his dorm, signaling time for school. Percy, at age 13 had been forced to join Yancy Academy, a school for 'troubled' kids, granted Percy did occasionally have his 'episodes', but in the most part, he was a normal. Grumbling, Percy crawled out from his comfortable haven—albeit a bit begrudgingly, and made his way towards the bathroom; brushing his teeth, he opened the shower faucet, allowing the cold water to drain away for the hotter, more pleasant water. With a quick rinse, Percy got changed and made his way towards the campus, where he met his friend Grover Underwood. Grover was a strange kid, not because he was a cripple, but he was half goat; on the day Percy met Grover, a voice in the back of Percy's mind informed him that Grover was not who he claimed to be. "Hey Perce, what's up?", the half goat questioned, "Grover, it's seven, I could be in my apartment with my mom, having blue pancakes.", "Huh… well are you at least ready for Mr. Brunner's test?", "You mean the one over Greek myths? …Yeah…", the two were too engaged in the conversation that neither of them noticed a teacher, hidden in the shadows glaring at them both.

4:15 p.m. Yancy Academy had been officially closed for summer vacation; Percy was in his dorm, packing his belongings—feeling very anxious about seeing his mother again. It's been a year since he last seen his mother, he was however not pleased to meet the drunken bastard: Gabe Ugliano. The bastard has been a little bitch to Percy since he was a young child, sometimes beating Percy to near death, but every time, Percy would somehow managed to recover hours after the beating. Putting aside the thought, Percy made his way towards the bus station, only to be greeted by Grover. "Hey Perce, do you mind if I stay over at your place for a few days?", "Depends, if Gabe doesn't act like a little bitch, then sure, but no promises.", Grover couldn't help but laugh at Percy's comment; as the busses started to file out, Grover tried to start another conversation, but Percy was too transfixed on the passing cars in the other lanes.

It didn't take long for things to go wrong; the bus seemed to stutter, unusual sounds radiated from the engine, this forced the bus driver to pull onto the side of the road; not wanting to stay on the overheated bus, the pair followed the other passengers out. Once out of the bus, Percy noticed a fruit stand, ran by three old women. He noticed that these weren't regular mortal, the three women seemed to radiated power, they were almost ethereal like beings.

Making his way towards the three old women, he noticed that the three seemed to be knitting a sock; almost as if in a trance, one unrivalled the wool, slowly extending the string onto the middle woman, the middle one measured the length of the yarn, finishing her measurements, the third woman came behind the second, and snipped the yarn, the yarn itself seemed to have an ethereal glow before dimming. When all was said, and done, the three looked up, and gave Percy the cruelest smile that can only be seen in nightmares, barring their fangs out at him, they cackled. "Ah, it seems like the intruder wants to know who we are." The one on the furthest left cackled delightfully, "Why are you here, Hearthson? Shouldn't you be with your mommy and daddy? They're missing their son right now.", the middle one taunted, "What are you going at, you old hags? How do you know my birth-name?", "Ah, seems like the little imbecile, is dying to know who we are; should we tell him, sister?", The third one asked, directing her question towards the other two sisters. "You see Hearthson, when you experienced that traumatic event, a few years back, you gained incredible powers; one of which allowed you to transcend your world, into ours," gestured the first one, "and it seems like you kept your old abilities, along with your new ones.", "I don't understand, what is this world, but more importantly, how do you know my name?" a now confused Percy asked, "Seems like his brain isn't capable of drawing conclusions; must we explain everything?" The third one sneered, "We are formally known as the Moirai, but you know us as 'Fates', you see young Perseus, that traumatic event that occurred, many years ago, left a permanent scar, not one that is visible to the naked eye, but one that damaged your psyche. Because of this, you gained the many, many abilities, and one of them seems to be transcending both the metaphysical, and physical world." The middle one explained, "Wait, what does all of that mean? I understand the traumatic experience, and me transcending into this plane of existence, in which gods exist, but the metaphysical plane?", "Heh, this is where things get complicated; you see, the metaphysical plane consists of, 'good', and 'evil', with you being able to transcend that plane, simply means you can transcend through 'good', and 'evil', you can manipulate a person's moral compass through sheer will, you're also able to manipulate their thoughts, and action; maybe even manipulating death itself; secondly, we are the Fates, I am Lachesis, my sisters, Clotho, and Atropos, accompany me through the creation of life."

By this time, Grover finally noticed that his 'best-friend', Percy was missing, and that the bus had been fixed, "It seems like you're about to miss your bus if you don't leave now." Clotho informed, "Wait, before I leave, could you please tell me how to access the 'mental-manipulation' abilities?", "Fine; however, on one condition, you'll serve under us, as our champion." "Deal!" Percy immediately agreed to the offer; Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos extended their arms, creating a globe of pure energy that radiated brightly, like the sun, in one swift motion, the ball was hurled toward Percy, striking him in the chest; there was a rush, then everything subsided.

Clutching his head in agony, thoughts flashed through his mind, but when everything died down, Percy noticed that he had knowledge of his 'heritage', he knew how to do incredible things ranging from mind manipulation, to overcoming death, he was effectively immortal. "Thank you, I really—", before Percy could fully thanked the three Fates, Grover's voice ringing out, "I guess that's my cue to leave." With that, Percy made his way towards the bus, but something made him wonder, why couldn't Grover see him? He was only thirty meters away… shrugging, he met with his friend, and the two boarded the shuttle once more, making their way towards East 104th, and 1st.

5:30 p.m. An hour passed since the event with the Moirai, and within that hour, Percy sorted through all of the information granted to him by the Fates, and holy crap was there a lot of information; the ability to manipulate a person was fairly simple, he found that if he forced his willpower onto another', he could theoretically manipulate the victim into doing anything he wish. The second ability that was also straightforward, an ability to enslave anyone, and anything. Scouring his mind, he discovered a third ability, the ability to not give a flying fuck—Grover, was pestering Percy, asking Percy where he was, and what happened, but Percy simply ignored the half-goat. Again, scouring through his mind, Percy discovered the third ability from his past, the ability to manipulate matter, omnikinesis. Before he could learn of his 'heritage' in this plane, but he was jolted out of his thoughts when the bus came to a stop.  
"Finally, hey Percy, can you wait a bit? I gotta run to the restroom.", "Yeah I'll wait for you, Grover.", Percy lied. Waiting for the hybrid to stagger into the restroom, Percy grabbed his luggage and called a cab. Giving instructions to the cabbie, Percy was making his way towards his mom's apartment, but noticing the meter's price increasing, Percy wanted to test his newfound powers; concentrating, on the matter around him, Percy slowly forced the atoms from the air to merge with one another, slowly a hundred-dollar bill came into existence. Once arriving at the apartment, Percy gave the cabbie the bill, grabbed his luggage, and made his in.

Making his way towards the front door, Percy knocked a few times, "Mom? It's me, Percy; I'm back from Yancy.", hearing shuffling behind the door, Percy readied himself to meet his 'mom.'—Percy knew that Sally Jackson was not his mother, Percy knew that his true name was, Blake Hearthson; when Percy was met with a tragic event in his past, he gained extraordinary powers, powers that the Fates helped him fully unlocked, but one of the powers he gained, and used was the power to transcend through planes of existence, when he arrived in this plane of existence, he was already five, and had taken on the identity of Percy Jackson.

Steeling his nerves as the doors opened, Percy was met with Gabe Ugliano, Percy's stepfather, "Gabe.", Percy acknowledged "What are you doing here brat? Aren't you supposed to at Yancy?" Gabe responded, "It's summer vacation, that's why I'm here, now are you going to move that fat-ass of yours, or am I going to have to force you to?", "Why you, you son of a bitch, I ought 'to teach you a lesson,", but before Gabe could do anything, Percy decided to test his abilities again, putting as much power into his voice as he could, "Get out of my way, Gabe, or else." Gabe wanted to respond, oh how he wanted to, but something in the back of his mind told him not to, but he moved aside for his step-son.

Percy made his way towards his room, not before noticing Gabe's 'friends', when Percy did get to his room, he locked the door before plopping onto the bed, before dozing off.

8:00 p.m. Sally Jackson drove as fast as she could, through the heavy rain, and constant lightning flashes, trying ever so desperately to save her son; she was prepared to consult him about the gods, and how he was half god, but that came crashing down on her. Now all she worried about was getting her son to the safe-haven, known as Camp half-blood. But again, the plan came to a crushing halt when a rouge lightning bolt shot exploded on-top of the car. The three felt weightless, floating through the air, then, everything came crashing down, then there was only darkness.

Sometime after the car accident When Sally Jackson awoke, she noticed that she was in a palace, a gothic palace; she saw her son, Percy looming over a kneeling figure, said figure was bleeding profusely, with gashes covering their entire body, "So lord Hades, seems like you've lost." Percy taunted, "You serve me now, Hades, you are no longer the ruler of this kingdom.", "How dare you, Jackson! You waltz into my kingdom, and declared yourself ruler! I'll send you to Tartarus!" Hades boomed, "Ah, seems like we still have a bit a defiance, let's take care of that, shall we.", Percy's eyes started to glow brightly, of gold, silver, and blue, interlaced with one another, and for that moment, Sally Jackson passed out again.

… **So, this is where I put the author's note…? … Okay**

 **I hope you enjoyed this 'chapter', I'll love some feedback from y'all, and chapter 2 should be coming out sometime around Valentine week. Quickly addressing a few things; Percy is not omnipotent, no Chaos… although I may incorporate the idea, Chaos will not have a character arc, and yes, Percy is 'evil'.**

 **Thank you again for putting up with my reading, and y'all enjoy your day… err… night… whenever you read this… ^^**

 **I also had no clue I had this username as well... It's around four years old... Anyways, I may move the story over to this account.**


	2. Chapter 2

8:30 p.m. Everything was hazy, one second, Percy was riding in the back seat of the van, sitting next to Grover, the next, he felt weightless, the sensation of free-falling, then everything came crashing down; quite literally. Quickly regaining his senses, Percy manipulated the his surrounding, willing the seatbelt to erode into dust, he quickly got out of the wrecked car. Thunder flashed through the night sky, rain started to descend from the heavens; not wanting to waste time, Percy erased the wreck car; slowly, the former van withered away, and within seconds, the wreckage was gone, leaving Sally, and Grover lying helplessly on the asphalt road.

Cursing his luck, Percy dragged both his mother's, and Grover's unconscious body towards the nearest tree, aligning both of their bodies for comfort, Percy made his way back. Percy scanned his surrounding for anything amiss, he knew the Minotaur was hunting him, he also knew that the Minotaur wasn't clever to be acting alone, someone had to be manipulating the beast; just before he could complete his thought, Percy heard a tremendous roar, coming to the left of him. Adrenaline rushed through him, fueling his need to fight; rolling onto his left, Percy was greeted with a beast rushing by, before he could react, the minotaur had somehow changed its course, heading towards Percy, almost ramming into him, "Stop!", a voice commanded, to which the minotaur complied.

A beautiful woman emerged from the darkness, she was tall, around five-ten, had wavy black hair that flowed down to her waist, she wore an elegant black dress, that complimented her pale skin, but her eyes, her eyes were what was striking about her, her right eye was black as charcoal, yet her left eye shone gold, as if it was molten gold; she emerged behind the beast, "Remember, we must capture the boy, not kill him. Lord Hades willn't be happy." The woman explained, the minotaur grunted, then it charged again, heading straight Percy. Narrowly dodging the Minotaur, Percy sidestepped to the left, through his adrenaline rush, Percy simply forgotten that he could've erased the minotaur, or could've created a sword, and slashing the beast into little bits. "Let's see how long you can run, boy." The woman taunted, "Lady, could you do us all a favor, and shut the fuck up?", a very annoyed Percy responded, "You better learn some respect, boy!" the woman shot back.

After narrowly dodging the minotaur's charge, a thought came to, the minotaur seems to be acting like a mindless beast, what would happen if he tried to force his willpower onto the minotaur? Would it be enough to enslave the minotaur? Sending a quick prayer to the Fates, Percy bolted away from the beast, gaining as much distance as possible, when Percy was satisfied, he focused on the minotaur, Percy sent a single command, "Obey", his voiced was laced with power, and immediately, the minotaur stiffened.

The minotaur dropped its guard, dazed, "Capture her", Percy's second command rang out, to which the minotaur complied; charging at the mysterious woman, who only had a few seconds to react. "What are you doing? I'm not your target!", she couldn't usher another word, the minotaur charged at her, had she dodged the minotaur's charge a second earlier, she would've been safe, but unfortunately for her, she was not so lucky, the minotaur's arm shot out, grabbing her, and preventing her escape. She tried to squirm, but to no avail. Percy had emerged, "Who are you?", he demanded, "That's none of your business! I shall watch you burn, you-" She had been cut off by Percy, Percy asked the question again, but this time, lacing his voice in power, "Who are you?", "My name is Tisiphone; I'm a servant of master Hades, and he wishes for your capture.", Tisiphone confessed, "Why does Hades wish for my capture?", "Lord Hades thinks that you stole the masterbolt, a weapon used by Lord Zeus himself, but he's not so sure.", "If he's not sure who stole the 'masterbolt', than why infer that I did it?", "The gods have a flawed point of view, they'll punish anyone the please, even is said person was innocent.", "Then why must you blindly follow them? The gods are flawed, they have no morals!", "We obey because we must, they could destroy us, if the willed it.", "They don't have that type of power, they—", "Yes, they do! They are beings of pure power!"

Percy had given up on convincing Tisiphone, "I'm truly sorry, but if you must go against me, I have no other choice." Concentrating on Tisiphone, Percy broke through her unguarded mental defenses, and forced mental commands onto her. Within minutes, Tisiphone became Percy's mindless salve, "Tisiphone, you said that Hades wanted my capture, would he be pleased if you 'captured' my mother?", "I don't know, but I don't think he would mind.", "Perfect," Percy had already started to formulate a plan, "Tisiphone, I want you to send my mom into the underworld, as a captive, then I want you to be my spy.", "I'll do the job, master.", Tisiphone responded to the demand, with everything in place, the minotaur released its grasp, allowing Tisiphone to perform the assigned task; when everything was all said, and done, Tisiphone melted into the darkness, along with Sally.

"Now to get rid of you," forcing the atoms from the minotaur to leave, the minotaur started to dissolve, slowly; when everything was completed, the minotaur was gone, leaving behind his horn, Percy quickly pic. Just as Percy was about to retrieve Grover, an idea came to him, could he create a masterbolt replica? "No." A voice came to him, "Don't you dare try to create another masterbolt, you may not be from this plane of existence, but if you try, everything would go to shit.", another voice came, Percy guessed the Fates were trying to warn him. Brushing aside the idea Percy started to jog towards his unconscious friend, dragging him into the woods.

6:00 a.m. It was quite an eventful night, after arriving at Camp Half Blood, Percy met a few people, some older than him, whilst a majority were his age, or younger. Percy explained what happened, leaving out the fact that he forced Tisiphone to become his slave, and his abilities, he told them that a 'man with a bull head' attacked him, and captured his mother, showing the horn of the minotaur to be proof. Later, Percy had met Luke Castellan, and given a sleeping quarter. Later through the morning, Percy discovered that his teacher, Mr. Brunner, was Chiron, the trainer of heroes, along with meeting Dionysus.

That was all last night, it was now six, and the breakfast was starting soon, Luke, the leader of the Hermes cabin, lead the group to the dining halls, where they all got food. After sacrificing a portion of the food to the gods, the children sat at the Hermes table, and ate their breakfast. "Attention campers!" A voice rang out from the main table, "Tonight, we'll have another capture the flags game, and the two team leaders are Hermes, and Apollo!" Cheers erupted from both teams, soon alliances were formed; Athena, Hermes, and Demeter, against Ares, Apollo, Dionysus, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. "Wait, how come the Apollo team has more allies than us?" Percy wondered, sure it was unfair, but truthfully, Percy could've won the game with his eyes closed.

"Percy!" Luke called, "Before the game starts, I want to teach you some basic sword techniques, meet me in the arena.", Percy immediately agreed to the prospect of learning sword play. As the two arrived at the arena, Luke grabbed two swords, tossing one to Percy.

A few hours had passed since Percy's first practice with Luke; needless to say, Percy excelled. Percy dodged, and weaved, avoiding Luke's futile attempt to maim Percy; three hours had passed since their training, Luke seems as if he was about to collapse from exhaustion; however, Percy was another story. "How are you not exhausted? We've been going at it for three hours straight!" Luke exclaimed, "You're a fucking monster, man!", Percy could only chuckle at the statement, "Guess you're getting out of shape, Luke, letting a beginner, with no experience beat you." Percy joked, which resulted in a glare, courtesy of Luke. "C'mon, it's almost time for the game, we should start heading out."

6:00 p.m. Capture the flag was about to begin, both teams were finding flaws in their plans, soon, after the preparations, Chiron announced the beginning of the game. Within a minute, everyone rushed off, Percy, however, was given guard-duty, 'I wonder…' Percy began to trail off, getting lost in his thoughts, had he been paying attention, he would've noticed four children of Ares, emerging from the underbrush, "Heh, looks like the punk is all by himself; should we teach him a lesson?", one of them asked, "Yeah, lets.", Percy was brought out of his trance when one of the Ares children rushed towards him, thinking quickly, Percy sidestepped the rush, "Not bad punk, but not good enough." A second later, Percy felt his left side going numb, then he found himself on the floor, dazed; it seems like the second child came to his brother's aide, slamming the base of his spear onto Percy's side, knocking Percy down. Percy couldn't use his powers, he couldn't just murder other campers… even if he so desperately wanted to—his mind went into overdrive, thinking of ways to get out of this scenario, an idea came to him, his eyes, he didn't know if self-manipulation would work, he doubted it, but gave it a shot, Percy immediately closed his eyes, and focused. "Heh, looks like the punk has given up." The third child stated, moving towards Percy, the third child tried to slam the butt of his spear onto Percy's head, trying to knock him out, but his plans soon came to a halt, Percy's eyes snapped opened, revealing his once sea-green eyes, to be blood red, with three tomoe, circling his iris, "What the fu—" he couldn't finish his sentence, before he was knocked unconscious. Percy had become a sort of blur, moving faster than their eyes could register what had occurred; within seconds, the four children of Ares were knocked unconscious, and bounded.

It had been half an hour since the fight, and Percy was tinkering with his new 'toy', back during the fight, Percy remember back when he was younger, he read a Japanese comic book about a young, overactive ninja; Percy had taken a power from that comic book. Looking around, Percy noticed that everything moved very slowly, leaves were falling at a snail's pace, the grass below him swayed slowly with the wind. "This is amazing!" Percy exclaimed, "Yeah, that was pretty amazing, how'd you move like that?" Annabeth appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. "I don't know, it just came to me." Percy lied, "Humph," Annabeth grunted, "Why are your eyes red now? They were green when we first met", came a second question, "Uh, my eye color is based on my abilities." Percy continued to lie, "How do you know your abilities, if you don't know your father?" Annabeth was puzzled, no known god had eyes reflecting their abilities, "I never said that I didn't know my father.", "But you…" Annabeth never finished her, she just decided on leaving the subject, and walking away, leaving Percy to his own devices. When Annabeth was out of sight, Percy started to adjust to his 'new' surrounding. Just then, he saw Luke sprinting towards him, in his hands was the enemy's flag; Luke made it across the boundary, effectively winning the game.

"We have a winner! Athena, Hermes, and Demeter's team!" Chiron exclaimed, immediately, the three cabins broke into celebration, they all hoisted Luke onto their shoulders, and marched out of the woods; laughter filled the night, though through the celebration, no one seemed to notice the hellhound lurking, and in a flash, the hellhound pounced, landing on a camper, snarling, and baring its teeth. "Ah! Help!" the kid screamed out, everyone turned towards the commotion, all were shocked to see their friend being pinned by a large beast; Percy gripped his sword, and rushed towards the beast, running so fast that to the untrained eyes, Percy simply disappeared, and reappearing next to the hellhound—in one fluid motion, Percy decapitated the hellhound, freeing the scared little girl, who immediately ran to her cabin mates.

"Why is there a hellhound lurking this deep in the woods?" Chiron pondered, "Tomorrow, the cabin leaders will check the defenses; hopefully, we'll capture the one responsible.", "How is someone responsible for this? Didn't the hellhound just appear?", one of the campers asked, by this time, Luke had arrived at the scene to witness the chaos he had created, "No child, this hound came directly from the field of punishments; someone summoned the ho…", "It's Percy's fault! He summoned it!" Another camper, possibly one from the Ares cabin, accused. "Just because I beat your sorry ass, doesn't mean I summoned a hellhound." An annoyed Percy shot back; the accuser was immediately regretted their decision, as all eyes were turned towards them, blushing from embarrassment, they kept quiet. Murmuring broke, everyone there had the same question floating around, 'how did a newbie manage to take down four of the Ares children? It was quite impossible.'

They were interrupted by a bright, ethereal, cyan light, with golden hues; a floating sigil appeared above Percy's head. A trident, but there was something different, it was a trident that had a golden string wrapped around its base, and near the tip had the shape of a phoenix, "Ah, wonderful! Seems like master Percy has been claimed! All hail Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the earth shaker, the storm bringer, and god of the seas; champion to Fate." Chiron was unsure what this had meant for Percy, a son of Poseidon, was technical 'illegal' to the gods' law, never mind the 'champion to Fate', Fate doesn't like to be tempt, but this was another level.

Dionysus, who's been spectating the games, had been watching Percy closely, nothing made sense to him; during the fight with the four children of Ares, Percy was being beaten senseless, but then fought back, with renewed vigor, knocking out all four within a time span of less than a minute, and then there was the hellhound incident… Dionysus was already suspicious of Percy Jackson, but now… now Percy had been claimed, by not one god, but four. Now that the boy's been claimed, everything is purely shit. Dionysus, had enough, he quickly flashed to Olympus to report about the boys.

7:00 p.m. Loud banging echoed through the Poseidon cabin, "Alright! I'm up, what do you want?" Percy angrily question, "Mr. D wants to talk to you." A voice responded back, "Tell him I don't want his, D!", "What?" the voice questioned, "Never mind, just hurry up." Grumbling, Percy got dressed, and made his way out, he was met with Annabeth's pleasant face; thoughts and ideas flashed through, and he was lost in them, how he wished to break her fragile mind, and claim her as a slave, but he had to wait for the correct timing.

The two arrived at the front porch of the big house, greeted by Chiron, and Dionysus; the pair seemed to be playing a type of board game of sorts, and the expressions that Dionysus was creating would indicate that Chiron was winning. Dionysus, spotting the two immediately perked, "Annabelle, Peter, glad that you two could come. I've talked to the Olympian council, and they want to assign Peter here, a quest." Dionysus informed, "Mr. D" Annabeth started, "Why is Percy being assigned a quest? He may be another son of Poseidon, and may be champion to Fate, but he's still a newbie.", "Annabelle, Peter here is accused to have stolen the masterbolt, my father threatened to eradicate the boy, but that would cause civil war in the council, and it's unwise to go against the will of the Moirai, so the second option is to send Peter onto a dangerous quest, where it would be likely that he would be murdered by special monsters; that way, civil war would not ensue from Peter's death.", Dionysus deadpanned, "Thanks… so nice to how 'loved' I am." Percy sarcastically replied. "Why are you still standing here? Go to the attic, and consult the oracle.", "Alright, fine."

Percy made his way in, and climbed his way up three flights of stairs, before being greeted by a 'replica' of the mummy, "Man, I can't believe they keep a mummy in the attic…" He began to trail, only to be interrupted by a green mist that spewed out by the mummy, then a voice started to resonate in Percy's head.

"Ah seems like the champion to fate has arrived; before you ask, I am the oracle of Delphi.", "Wait, aren't I supposed to get a prophecy from you?" Percy questioned, "No, you're the champion of fate, you decided it, I don't.", "Oh well that's convenient for a plot device.", "What?", "Nothing." Percy started to make his way downwards, as the green mist had slowly slithered back into the mummy's mouth; reaching the first floor, Percy met with the three, again. "What did the oracle say?" an eager Annabeth asked, "Nothing.", "What do you mean by 'nothing'." Chiron questioned, confused, "What Peter meant to say is that because he's a champion of Fate, he can create his own fate, he is not bound by its laws." Dionysus clarified, "We however, are.", "Then how are we going to find the masterbolt, if the oracle doesn't tell us where to go?" Annabeth's mind was racing, she desperately wanted to join Percy on his quest, she wanted the glory from completing a quest. "Well, it is believed that, Hades, convinced young Percy, here, to steal the masterbolt during the winter solstice; why not go west towards the entrance to the underworld, and interrogate Hades." Dionysus supplied, "What about the party members?", "We'll follow the three rule, three people per quest; since this is Percy's quest, he'll choose who he wants."

Thinking it through, Percy saw that bringing Annabeth along for the quest would benefit him, he'll be able to break her mind, and force her to become his mindless slave, but who's going to be the third member? Thinking hard, Percy ran through a list of campers, and one stood out more than anyone else, Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite; Percy would be able to have two potential slaves, Annabeth would be hard to enslave, but Silena shouldn't… or so he hopes.

"Chiron, the first choice is obvious, Annabeth should aide me on this quest; the second member I want is Silena Beauregard.", "Ah magnificent, but I must ask, why Silena? She is, after all, a daughter of Aphrodite, she's not suited for combat." Chiron inquired, "Well she does have the ability to charm anyone, and I suspect that her ability would come to play a necessary role." Percy lied, he knew that he'll be the 'powerhouse' of the group. "Then it's official, your quest starts in half an hour; Annabeth, would you be a dear, and inform Silena." Annabeth was jumping with joy, she finally was given a quest, quickly she ran towards the Aphrodite cabin to inform her 'teammate', "Percy, follow me, I have a gift from your father." Chiron made his way onto the archery fields, with Percy following, "Percy, this was a gift from you father, he asked me to give this to you when you were ready." Chiron dug into his shirt pocket, and pulled out a pen, uncapping the pen, a sword slowly grew, "Anaklusmos" Percy whispered, the blade was truly magnificent, a bronze blade, with inscriptions on either side, with a leather grip, "This blade has been passed on from many great heroes, and now it belongs to you." Chiron handed the sword to Percy; it felt amazing, perfectly balanced.

"Good luck on your quest, Percy.", Chiron bid farewell to his student, Percy returned the favor, and headed towards the barrier. "Percy, hurry up!" Annabeth beckoned, as he got there, Percy made his way into the van. He sat in between Selina, and Annabeth during the ride, using this to his advantage, Percy slowly manipulated both of their minds, chipping away at their mental barriers. 'Soon,' Percy thought to himself, 'Soon.'

 **I guess this is slowly developing Percy's character, still haven't decided if I wanted to write smut… I'll get to it sometime…**

 **Anyways, I would love some feedback, and with that… I'm gonna study for calculus. Goodnight.**

 **I also had no clue I had this username as well... It's around four years old... Anyways, I may move the story over to this account.**


	3. Chapter 3

2:00 p.m. Half an hour had passed since Argos had driven the group to the bus station, and during the time, Annabeth, and Silena were having their own conversation, with Percy sitting between the two. Percy had slowly chipped away at their mental defenses, making them more susceptible to his commands later, "We're here." Annabeth informed the two, "Camp can't help us after this point." Annabeth stepped out of the white SUV, followed by Percy, and finally Silena; the group had arrived at the bus station, quickly making their way towards the trunk to retrieve their respective backpacks, and boarded their bus. Taking their seats in the front row, while waiting for the other passengers, Percy secretly created a book, and pretended to fish it out of his bag—Annabeth became curious when she saw a book in Percy's possession, "Where did you get that book?" Annabeth asked, skeptical that a son of Poseidon would bother to read, "My mom gave it to me, it was a gift for finishing the year at Yancy academy, I was going to throw it away, but this is the only thing giving me hope." Percy lied, he knew that Sally was safe, Tisiphone would've take care of her, but he knew Silena, and Annabeth would sympathize with him if he acted like a heartbroken puppy. "What's the book about?" Silena, allowing her curiosity to get the better of her, "It's about a young man, who narrates his own life story. Us as the audience learns that the main character, Holden, had flunked out of several previous schools. That's all I understood from the first few chapters, my mom thought it would be an appropriate book for me, considering… never mind." Percy summarized, "Why does that book sound familiar?" Annabeth questioned, Percy what's the name of the title?", "The Catcher in the Rye, by J.D. Salinger." Percy stated; Annabeth had lost it, choking on her spit, "There is no way in Hades, you're reading, The Cather in The Rye!" Annabeth accused, snatching the book from Percy's hand, which resulted in a protest; Annabeth skimmed through the book, before giving it back to the owner, "How is it that a son of Poseidon, reading such a classic book?" Annabeth deadpanned, Percy chose to ignore her, and read his book in peace.

Murphy's Law states that anything that could go wrong, will, and it didn't take long for shit to hit the fucking fan; Percy had managed to reach chapter three before he noticed three new passengers boarding the bus, one of them being Tisiphone, she hadn't changed her looks all that much, practically looking the same as the last time he'd seen her; now that Percy wasn't focused on avoiding a damn bull, he could gawk at Tisiphone's beauty. She had a heart shaped face, her eyes were pale green, almost like poison, her lips were red, and plump, her beauty could've rivaled that of Aphrodite's, herself; accompanying Tisiphone were two elderly women. "Di-immortals." Annabeth cursed, "Those are the furies, but why does one of them seem younger than her sisters?" Silena wondered, "A fashion statement?" Percy had stated, in his head, Percy was laughing like a maniac; however, keeping a calm demeanor on the outside. The three furies took the seat in front of the group, "We should really be doing something." Annabeth whispered, "Let's wait, I doubt there's anything they could do with all these bystanders here." Percy tried to reassure Annabeth, and Silena.

Once everyone had been seated, the bus driver slowly pulled out of the station, "Percy we really do need to do something, we can't just sit, and do nothing!" Annabeth nagged, "Fine, do you have your cap?" Percy sighed in exasperation, putting away his book, he turned towards Annabeth, "Yes.", Annabeth confirmed, "Good, I want you to go invisible, gather our bags, and head to the back of the bus, we'll use it as an escape… we just need a bit of a distraction; Silena, go with Annabeth, she may need help." Percy commanded, the two nodded, and grabbed the items; Percy dug into his pocket, and pulled out Anaklusmos—in pen form. The two moved swiftly, Silena grabbing both hers, and Percy's bag, she seemed to be unnoticed… until, "Where do you think you're going, whore spawn?" One of the fury, Alecto appeared in front of Silena rasped; startled, Silena yelped, attracting the Percy's attention.

Acting quickly, Percy appeared beside the fury, with his sword drawn; swinging his sword horizontally, he cleaved the fury in half, just above the abdomen, instantly turning her into dust, "How dare you, sea spawn! I'm going to rip-", Percy swung his sword in a downward arc, aimed at the second fury, whom he thinks it to be Megaera; said fury had a split second to react, sidestepping to her left; she barely avoided Percy's sword from cleaving her in half. Percy had Megaera in checkmate, Percy constantly swung at her, keeping her on the defensive, but Percy was fighting on two different fronts, continuously pushing Megaera, Percy chiseled away at her mind, and it didn't take long for Megaera to be Percy's new slave—having complete control of her mind, Percy subtly commanded Megaera to commit suicide. "Another slave… sweet." Percy muttered to himself. "Percy hurry!", he was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Annabeth's voice from the outside of the bus, during his little 'fight' with the fury, Tisiphone had escaped through the crowd of fleeing mortals, Percy was grateful, he didn't want to kill Tisiphone, it would've been weird; he didn't understand Annabeth's urgency, until he felt the hairs on his neck starting to rise, and the smell of ozone slowly permeated the air, with a rush of adrenaline Percy rushed towards the door.

"Hurry up, Percy!" Silena urged, she, and Annabeth were standing a few meters from the bus, they saw Percy making a mad dash towards the exit, but then there was a flash of light, and a loud bang. They bus had been destroyed, replaced by a pile of burning metal scrap. "Percy! Annabeth, we have to help him!" Silena started to run towards the pile, praying to the heavens that Percy was okay, and safe. Upon arriving at the scene, Silena almost broke down, there wasn't any sign that would indicate Percy had lived. 'Why do I feel like this?' Silena wondered, she had only met Percy this week, and she was sure there wasn't any feelings for him. Just then, Percy had emerged from the wreckage, covered in soot, immediately, Silena rushed forward, and crushed him in a bear-like hug, 'Huh, this may be a side effect from her mental barriers being broken... maybe if I try to this.' Reaching into Silena' mind, Percy manipulated her emotions, amplifying her lust; returning the hug, Percy could've felt Silena tensing, he allowed a smirk to grace his lips, he knew that Silena was drowning in lust, but he needed to play his cards correctly, otherwise the two would discover something was amiss. "Guys! We need to leave, like now!" Annabeth interrupted the pair, breaking from the hug, Silena was reluctant however. The three grabbed their respective bags, and ran into the nearby forest.

6:00 p.m. "How the Hades did we get into this situation?" Annabeth cursed, after the incident an hour prior, the group began hiking through the forest; they had come upon an emporium, more specifically, "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium", and 'Aunty Em was revealed to be Medusa, the gorgon with the ability to turn anyone to stone. "Fuck this!" Percy charged towards Medusa, "Do you really think charging at me, head-on will work, demigod?" Medusa inquired, "No, but this should." He sprung towards Medusa at an alarming rate, looking away from Medusa, said Gorgon was completely in shock when she noticed Percy disappearing, midflight, that was, until she felt pain coursing through her body, resonating from her chest; looking down, Medusa discovered the shaft of the blade embedding itself in her. With one fluid motion, Percy yanked out the sword, and kicked Medusa' back, falling forward, she landed with a thud, "How are you this powerful?" Medusa demanded, "No demigod your age should have this power!", Annabeth had taken refuge behind the fallen table, next to Silena, and both had the same question coursing through their minds, "Do you really think Percy stole the masterbolt?" Annabeth questioned, "I don't know, Percy arrived at camp a week ago, but he seems to hold so much power, but Annabeth, remember what Chiron said? Percy's a champion of Fate, his fate is his own." They both stared at Percy, witnessing him decapitating Medusa, "Alright, she's dead; we can leave."

The group decided to raid Medusa's garden, scourging around for anything useable, it taken them quite some time, but they manage to snag about fifteen drachmas, and some food, "Where to next?" Percy questioned, "We're headed towards L.A, so we could take a train; there's one nearby.", "Hold on, how do you know we're going to L.A?", "Because Chiron, and Mr. D told us that we had to go west, and Medusa had a sales book, the Underworld's billing address seems to be in DOA Recording Studios, West Hollywood." Annabeth stated, "You really could've just said, 'Medusa had a book on how to find the entrance to Hades', would've been much easier.", "Whatever, it's getting late, let's just camp nearby, then we could head towards the station tomorrow morning." Silena had enough of the bickering between Percy, and Annabeth, "Sounds good to me."

9:00 p.m. The group setup their camping ground, there were only two tents, leaving two options, sharing tents, or one could take watch, whilst the other sleep, taking shifts. "So, who wants to start the first shift?" Silena questioned, Percy didn't want to volunteer just yet, "I'll do take first shift." Annabeth stated, "Alright, I'll take last shift", Percy confirm. Sighing, Percy, and Silena made their way towards their tents, both passed out almost immediately.

It's been nearly an hour, and Annabeth was bored out of her mind, she had nothing to do, but to stare at a godforsaken tree. Annabeth remembered something, Percy had a book with him on the bus, "The Catcher in The Rye", sure she read the book once, but it wouldn't hurt to read it again, sighing, she got up, and snuck into Percy's tent, trying carefully not to disturb the idiot. Annabeth found Percy's bag, and quietly rummaged through it, looking for the book, it didn't take long before she found the book and was slowly making her way out, back to her spot. Annabeth had begun reading the book, and it didn't seem long before she had finished the book, and her shift was completed.

The night was quiet, and there wasn't much to do; Silena just sat there, leaning against the tree, lost in her thoughts—just as she began to doze off, a sound of a tree branch being snapped resonated through the camp ground, it was quiet enough to where it didn't wake up the others, but loud enough to draw Silena's attention. Silena quickly stood, drawing her dagger hoping that it was just some wild animal, and not a hellhound. She stood there on the defense, with the dagger held to her chest, waiting in anticipation for any intruder; after a few minutes of nothing, Silena lowered her guard, returning her dagger back to her hilt, she was preoccupied, not noticing a blur rushing towards her. Silena felt her body hitting the tree, and her body was forcefully turned so that her back was facing the tree, a hand clasped over her mouth, preventing her from calling to the others for help. She came face to face with her attacker, he was a tall man, lean, he had a crooked nose, and his eyes, they seemed droopy. Silena was struggling, trying desperately to escape, but it was futile, "It seems like we caught ourselves a pretty little skank." Her attacker spoke, when she thought things couldn't get any worse, two men appeared from the woods, each carrying rope, Silena was terrified, she knew what they wanted to do to her, and she couldn't call for help, Annabeth, and Percy were asleep. "Hey, check the tents, I know that there's another one sleeping." The second spoke, "Ben, tape the bitch's mouth first, we don't want her to cry for help." Ben nodded, grabbing a roll of duct tape, and a rope into Annabeth's tent, "Hey Ted, tape her mouth shut." The man restraining Silena ordered; Ted appeared having tape in one hand, and rope in the other, the two taped Silena's mouth, then proceeded to tie her to a tree, "We're going to have so much fun with you, but I can't say the same for you." Her attacker sneered, "Hey man, where's Ben? He should've been done by now; I'll be back…" Ted informed as he made his way towards Annabeth's tent, searching for Ben. "Guess I get to have you all to myself, those two will probably have fuck your friend first." Stepping back, examining Silena's body, "You do have a nice body there, I'll take great pleasure in defiling it." Silena cried, allowing the tears to stream down her face, "Oh don't be like that, it's going to be fun, we were going to attack your friend, but decided against it; we were waiting for a better opportunity, and you just happened to appear." Her attacker slowly groped her body, exploring her, slowly, his hand started traveling south before stopping at her nether regions; he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a knife—he tore through Silena's clothes, leaving her bare, and strapped to a tree. Silena was sobbing, she was about to raped, and her hope of being saved was slowly dying. "Aww don't cry, it just ruins the fun." Silena's attacker mocked, letting out a quiet chuckle, he started to grope Silena again, fondling her abdomen, slowly making his way towards her breast, "You do have a nice pair, it'd be nice to have them for myself." He fondled her, giving her nipples a pinch, having enough, he slid his hand down, despite Silena's muffled protests, his hand hovered her most sacred, feeling the heat radiating from Silena.

Silena closed her eyes, wishing this to be a bad dream, praying to every god on Olympus to help her, but none came, just as she was about to give up, something unexpected occur; Silena was freed, the binds restricting her were cut off, her attacker looked shock, then she saw it, the blade of a sword had pierced his chest, the sword was yanked out; he doubled over, revealing the person saving her was Percy, in one swift motion, Percy swung his sword horizontally, cleanly separating the man's head from his body. "I fucking hate rapists." Percy spat; Silena was overrun with emotions, Percy had saved her, she couldn't hold back the tears, she rushed towards Percy, swinging her arms around his waist, and sobbed onto him. "You're okay, you're safe now." Percy soothed the poor girl, "He's dead, you don't have to worry anymore, you're safe." They stood like that, Silena was fully naked, her clothes were ripped, and she didn't bring anything extra, "Com'on Silena, you can't stay out here too long, you'll catch a cold." Percy tried to lighten the mood, but it was a fruitless attempt, Silena held onto Percy like her life depended on it, just a minute ago, she was almost raped, her only saving grace was Percy.

Sighing, Percy took charge of the situation, he leaned down towards Silena, and picked her up, carrying her bridal style towards his tent; when they passed Annabeth's tent, Silena noticed two bloodied bodies, Ben, and Ted, the two friends were bloodied, they seemed to have been brutally beaten, "Percy did you murder those two?" Silena rasped, "They were going to attack Annabeth, and I fucking hate rapists." Percy defended, Silena had been studying Percy, he didn't stare at her naked form, he kept an effort to keep her modesty, but something strange occurred, his eyes seemed to flash between red and green, it was momentary, but it was clearly visible. When Percy got to his tent, he had set Silena down on his makeshift bed, covering her with his blanket. "I'll take over, get some rest, you truly deserve it; I brought some spare clothes, they're in my bag, just help yourself." Percy left Silena to her own devices, making his way out.

Unknown time "Why Annabeth? I thought we were friends.", "Friends? You think we're still friends after what you did?" Annabeth retaliated, "What did I do? He joined Kronos, what do you fucking expect, he's lucky he was able to escape with his life.", "He's not bad, he's just confused, we both know what he's been through, and I swear I can save him.", "Annabeth, stop thinking like that, stop having the mindset that everyone can be saved, he's far from saving." Annabeth had given up on the fight, and stormed away from her 'friend'. "Leave her be, we all know her feelings towards that boy… why didn't I notice it earlier? He's not bound to anyone, we've been told that he can create his own fate.", "Chiron, is there a chance we could save him?" Chiron smiled softly, "I'm sure there is, but since her death, he's never been the same, just pray he doesn't blame us."

 **Holy crap this chapter was difficult to write. Anyways, I would love some feedback. Before I go, Percy will be a tad overpowered…ish, (you'll find out later)… but yeah… I'm also a bit sorry for the 'late' update, I'm trying to update every week, but it's harder than I thought…**

 **It's currently 4:20 a.m. I'm gonna go lie down… goodnight folks…**


End file.
